Episode 7797 (12th April 2017)
Plot Aaron and Robert go running together but Robert fails to make it past the park due to cramp. As Aaron runs on ahead, Robert spots Rebecca and asks if she has booked her abortion yet. Faith sits down with Rishi in the café and tempts him into putting a nip of alcohol in his tea. Rebecca calls round at Dale View and apologises to Ross. Ross explains it was a shock to discover she was pregnant as they were careful; he admits he's not sure he's ready to be a dad again. Rebecca tells Ross that she's booked in for an abortion. Sandy is struggling to come to terms with Ashley's death and asks Laurel about the funeral. Laurel explains in the letter from Ashley about the funeral arrangements stated Sandy didn't have to be there as Ashley was aware how hard Edna's funeral was for his father. Victoria says sorry to Rebecca for blurting out her news to Ross. Rebecca reveals she's going to have an abortion so Victoria questions if she's sure. Faith and Rishi flirt. Adam suggests to Victoria that they go out but Victoria isn't in the mood. Marlon asks Harriet about the food for the wake. Rishi treats Faith to some champagne. Eric suggests to Rishi that Faith is only after her money and Charity inquires if Rishi knows about her mastectomy. Pete worries about the taxi firm's finances but Ross' mind is elsewhere. Grieving Harriet tells Marlon about Ashley's choice of song to be carried out of the church and insists she can't let it be played as she won't be able to handle it. Emotional Rebecca is far from pleased to see Robert waiting outside the abortion clinic. Rebecca tells him she has to wait so they can to an ultrasound. Ross goes to the abortion clinic is shocked to witness Rebecca and Robert together. Ross heads to Home Farm to check on Rebecca who explains she has to wait a month before she can have the procedure. Ross decides to end their relationship before walking out. Faith invites Rishi back to Butlers Farm. Adam tells Victoria that he loves her and can't live without her and all he wants to do is make her happy. He suggests they find out why they haven't gotten pregnant yet. Pete tells Ross that the insurance won't pay out for the burnt taxi. Ross questions what they are going to do and gets an idea. Ross approaches Robert and reveals he saw him and Rebecca outside the abortion clinic, concluding Rebecca is pregnant with Robert's baby. Robert denies it but he's rattled. Robert finds Aaron on the phone to Liv and suggests that they go out to see her and Chas in Mauritius. Aaron is unsure, but Robert manages to talk him into it. Faith and Rishi canoodle on the couch. Faith confides in Rishi about her mastectomy but Rishi is shocked and makes excuses to leave. Ross threatens to tell Aaron about him getting Rebecca pregnant and demands five grand to keep quiet. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and public bar *Street outside The Castleford Clinic *Park across from The Castleford Clinic *Home Farm - Dinging room *Butlers Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,410,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes